Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to methods, computer-readable media, systems, and devices for determining the deterioration of machine lubrication oils. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to determining the viscosity of a lubrication oil.
Description of the Related Art
Machines, such as gas turbines, may employ oil as a lubricant during operation. Lubrication oils may be used to reduce friction between components of the machine and minimize or prevent wear of such components over time. Lubrication oils, especially those used in gas turbines, may deteriorate while in use due to various factors, such as oxidization due to air exposure, depletion of additives such as anti-oxidants and demulsifiers, and chemical deformation of the oil itself due to high temperatures. The deterioration of lubrication oils may lead to the creation of insoluble compounds which eventually break off from the oil and become deposited in the machine. Additionally, some machines, such as gas turbines, are subject to contamination with materials such as water, metal deposits, and other substances, such as add-on chemicals.
Existing tests to monitor the lifetime of a lubrication oil may include directly determining the viscosity by measuring the time for the oil to flow under gravity through a calibrated glass capillary viscometer. Other tests used to monitor the lifetime of a lubrication oil may include determining the total acid number of the oil and the oxidation stability of the oil. These and other existing tests may be time-consuming and expensive, and may require testing of the oil offsite. Other tests used on lubrication oil may determine the water content, the existence of metals and other particles; however, such tests measure the contamination of the lubrication oil but fail to measure the deterioration of the lubrication oil itself.